The Faculty: Teen Titans Style
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: Herrington High is a normal school. When different cliques have to join together to fight a common foe, will it work? Based on the movie 'The Faculty'. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Ok, first of all, this is based off of the movie 'The Faculty'. A lot of the beginning is the same, but I will be changing it quite a bit after this chapter. The characters might be slightly OOC at times, but it's for the story's sake. I don't own the plot, Teen Titans, or the school name. The school name comes from the movie. And I know that it doesn't start at the very beginning of the movie, but everything will be explained. Robin's character will be referred to as Rob, because Robin simply doesn't fit the character he represents. Some of the lines are taken from the movie.

Garfield Logan sighed as the bus pulled up to the familiar sight of Herrington High. It stopped in front of the school and opened the door, urging its passengers to exit. Garfield watched as everyone began to stand up and head towards the outside world. When the final person passed, he reluctantly stood up, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and gathering his other things. He exited the bus slowly, dreading the day already.

"Not again," he muttered to himself upon stepping on school grounds, seeing the group of jocks headed his way. He quickened his pace, hoping to make it to the school building before they caught up to him. Unfortunately, he was too late.

"Well, if it isn't the grass stain," Gabe Daniels, also known as Wildeebeast commented, walking up with some of his friends. Speedy, Fang and Johnny grinned widely and laughed at this.

Garfield winced at the name, which had been given to him after being pummeled in gym when playing football. And people wondered why he didn't like sports.

He tried to walk around them without being noticed, but they blocked his path. They quickly circled him and lifted him off the ground roughly. Garfield struggled vainly, not strong enough to bear them all by himself. The next thing he knew, the flagpole came into view and he was rammed into it, right between the legs.

He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. He tried to stand up, but was roughly shoved back by an elbow that was 'accidentally' rammed into his face. Closing his eyes against the pain, he heard laughter as the four jocks left to torture someone else.

Garfield slowly came to his knees and started to blindly search for his backpack, crawling along the ground, until someone ran into him.

"Watch it," a female voice growled at him. Garfield opened his eyes enough to recognize it as Raven, the school goth. Her black clothes contrasted with her pale skin. When she caught him staring at her, her dark blue-almost violet eyes narrowed into a glare, "Out of my way!"

"Sorry," Garfield muttered sarcastically as she swiftly began to walk away.

After a minute, her eyes adjusted and Garfield quickly located his backpack a few feet away. He sighed upon seeing his prized possession only inches away from it. The back of his camera had opened upon impact, exposing the film inside.

Garfield's lack of popularity was all thanks to that machine. He loved animals and every one seem became photographed upon sight. Besides that, the fact that he loved Science Fiction and that he was the photographer for the school paper didn't help.

"Are you all right," a new voice sounded. Garfield looked up to see a red-headed girl looking down at him in concern.

"Fine," he grumbled, picking up his stuff and standing to his feet. He drew a hand under his nose, not surprised to see a line of blood on his hand as a result, "Same as usual Starfire." She nodded quickly at his answer and left to join her group with the cheerleaders.

Kari Anderson, nicknamed such because of her bright-spirited nature, was one of the most popular girls at school. She was one of the few people who was nice to him, but she was nice to everybody, so it was no surprise. He looked at her group in envy, wishing for the popularity that they had. If anything, it would save him from the morning routine he'd grown accustomed to since school started.

The girl standing next to Kari was Jill Sanders, nicknamed Jinx for her temper and the bad luck that followed everyone who was around when it happened. She was the definition of stuck-up. As newspaper editor, head cheerleader, and president of the student council, she was the type of girl every other girl loved to hate.

"Let's keep it simple, ok," Jinx was saying, "Same uniforms, ponytails, the same as always." The other girls nodded in agreement, knowing not to get on her bad side.

"Hey babe," Victor Stone walked up behind her. Nicknamed 'Cyborg' because of his keen eye and strategic planning, he was the captain of the football team, "Can we talk?"

"Not now," Jinx stopped him, "I have important things to take care of. I need a headline for the paper. I have a new routine to make up. There's a -"

"This is important," Cyborg protested, cutting her off.

"That's what you think," Jinx told him, "Now I have to go." With those words, she walked away quickly.

Cyborg sighed and turned around to find Garfield staring in his general direction, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Garfield replied, not wanting another pounding. He checked to make sure all his stuff was in his bag. Trying vainly to stop his bloody nose, Garfield headed towards the school and his sanctuary, the broken stall in the boy's restroom.

(In the boy's restroom)

Garfield muttered to himself as he held a tissue to his injury. School was supposed to start in only a few minutes, and he was still trying to recover. He stopped talking to himself however as the main door to the restroom opened.

"Here they are guys," someone said, "Your fake identifications are right here." Garfield peered out from the slit between the door and the wall of the stall. He easily recognized the black leather jacket one of the guys was wearing as belonging to Richard Grey, otherwise known as Rob.

"That doesn't look like me," one of the guys protested, "I'm not chinese dude!"

"This costs fifty bucks," the other asked.

"It's the new you," Rob offered to the first guy, "And yeah, it's fifty. Trust me, those ids will work great! I'm brilliant!"

"Then why are you repeating senior year," the second questioned him.

"Look," Rob told them, "I'll throw in these for free." He pulled out two pens filled with white powder, "My own recipe. A guaranteed high."

"We'll take it," the guy agreed. They gave Rob the money and left. Rob left soon after. Seconds later, the bell rang. Garfield mumbled something under his breath, knowing that he was going to be late for class…again.

Notes: Ok, that's just the intro. I know a lot of the characters are OOC, but it'll work out and some of it is needed.


	2. The Discovery

Notes: Just know that the characters will probably continue to be OOC throughout the story. It is for a reason. Oh, and the pairings really jump around in this story. So a lot of the ones that you see now could very well change sometime in the story. And for those of you who don't know what 'The Faculty' is about, it is a Science Fiction movie.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Teen Titans or anything having to do with the Faculty. Some of the lines are from the movie.

Terra Hutchinson looked around quickly before approaching the school building. Nobody was in sight, a sign that classes had already started. She quickened her pace a bit, heading for the stairs leading to the main building. Terra stopped however as two girls dressed in black became visible. They were sitting on the steps, obviously not caring that they were late to class. One, a dark-skinned girl glanced up at Terra disinterestedly before returning her gaze to the steps. The other girl ignored her completely.

"Excuse me," Terra asked, pausing for a moment, "Where's the principal's office? I'm new here." The girl who had looked up earlier didn't reply right away, but soon jerked a thumb in the direction of the building behind her.

"Thanks," Terra told her, though it was really no help, "I'm Terra Hutchinson by the way." She stood where she was, not quite ready to enter the building.

"Bee," the girl finally responded, seeing that Terra wasn't leaving. Terra looked at her in confusion, "Mess with me and you get stung."

"Who's your friend," Terra asked, wanting to continue conversation. The other girl, who had reddish-brown hair, looked over at her. Icy-blue eyes drawn into a glare were her only answer.

"That's Silence," Bee replied with a sigh, clearly having wanted the conversation to end minutes earlier, "It's best to keep her that way unless you want to get insulted."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Terra said. With a last glance at the two girls, she entered the building. Since she still didn't know where exactly to go, she decided to stop the first person she saw.

A guy exited a bathroom to her left, dabbing a tissue to his nose. He was walking quickly, muttering under his breath about who knows what. More than likely about his fate when he finally got to class.

"Hey you," she called out. He visibly flinched, but turned around to face her anyway. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was expecting someone to hit him. His eyes opened soon however, when no punch came. A brilliant green was revealed. He looked at her in confusion and slight fear.

"What," he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Where's the office," Terra asked, the second time in the last fifteen minutes. He pointed to her right, where a line of windows were visible. A sign by a door beside them proclaimed 'Office'. She felt a bit embarrassed, "Thanks. What's your name by the way? I'm Terra."

"G-Garfield," he stuttered out. Terra laughed softly and Garfield cringed.

"What," she asked, clearly confused, "It's a nice name. I think it's cute." Garfield's eyes widened, "Maybe I'll see you around?" He only nodded, a slight blush from the compliment adorning his face.

"Yeah, maybe," he whispered his reply, more to himself than her. She smiled quickly and headed for the office. Garfield meanwhile realized that he had spent more time in the hallway than needed and raced down the hall to his first class, English.

(Hallway: Cyborg)

"Jinx, wait up," Cyborg called, spotting his girlfriend in the crowd. He ran to catch up with her, not paying any attention to who he pushed out of his way, "I need to talk to you."

Jinx didn't stop, but turned to the girl who walked beside her. After a moment, the girl left, but Jinx kept walking. Cyborg reached her side a second later and pulled her to one side, by a set of lockers.

"Sorry, I can't talk now," Jinx told him, "I have a major crisis on my hands."

"I'm quitting football," he said quickly, wanting to be sure that she couldn't avoid him. She glanced over at him, as if it wasn't big news, "Not just for tomorrow, for the year. I'm never playing again."

"Why would you do that," Jinx asked, now gaining his full attention, her voice full of shock.

"I decided that academics was more important than football," he answered, "I need to raise my grade. Maybe get a scholarship…"

"Scholarship," Jinx exclaimed in disbelief, "Victor, your only chance at a scholarship is in football. Stick with what you're good at."

"I'm good at all the sports," Cyborg told her, "I want to go to college based on brains. I'm not stupid Jinx."

"Well, while you're on your quest for knowledge, what am I supposed to do," Jinx questioned, "Head cheerleaders don't date academic wannabes."

"I thought you'd be with me on this," he said.

"Well you thought wrong," Jinx told him. With that, she swiftly began to walk down the hallway. Cyborg stared after her in shock, then left for his next class as the warning bell rang.

(Lunchtime: Raven)

When lunchtime arrived, Raven wasn't surprised to find her usual table abandoned. Everyone knew not to mess with her and therefore didn't try to pick fights by stealing anything of hers, especially her table.

She placed her bags on the ground and pulled out her small lunch: a ham sandwich and a soda. She also brought out a book, Double Star by Robert Heinlein. She liked to read after she finished eating. Sitting down on the metal benches on either side, she blocked out everything around her. She quickly ate her lunch and turned to where she left off in her book. Raven had barely finished the first page when something drew her attention.

"Can I sit here," a voice interrupted. Raven looked up to see a blonde girl standing there. Raven's eyes narrowed into a glare, a sure sign to leave her alone, but the girl appeared to be unaffected by it. Instead, she sat down on the opposite end of the table and placed her bag beside her, "I'm Terra." Raven didn't reply, "I'm new."

"Obviously," Raven finally spoke.

"What do you mean," Terra asked. Before Raven could respond, saying that only new kids didn't know not to talk to her, get close to her, or most important, make eye contact.

"Never mind," Raven told her, trying to keep her temper in check.

"What's your name," Terra asked.

"Why do you want to know my name," Raven questioned, glancing up and narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"It just seemed that you have no friends," Terra replied, "I thought you might-"

"Hey Raven," Jinx approached, throwing an arm around the girl. Raven quickly shrugged her off, "Attempting to make friends?" She turned her attention to Terra, "Welcome to Herrington! I'm Jill Sanders, but you can call me Jinx."

"Thanks," Terra replied, looking glad to finally have someone want to talk to her.

"Don't you just love the way Raven accessorizes all the different shades of black in her outfit," Jinx asked. Raven cringed slightly and glared at her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than insult me," Raven asked her.

"Yes, but I'm taking a short break," Jinx replied with a grin, "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have more important things to do with my time right now." She walked away, most likely to discuss a so-called "important issue" to someone who cared.

Raven stood at that moment and gathered her things. Terra looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Stay away from me," Raven told her, "It's just better that way." She left immediately, but Terra remained where she was, with still no friends to talk to.

(Lunchtime: Garfield)

Garfield observed the other students eating lunch from his spot on top of the bleachers. He had discovered the hard way that unless he wanted to get beat up, it was best if he didn't eat lunch with everyone.

The football field was directly in front of him and luckily, nobody else was around. Garfield finished his lunch and glanced around, grabbing his things, before descending the bleachers. In reality, he wasn't supposed to be there. Lunch was reserved for the courtyard or cafeteria. He approached the trashcan at the bottom of the steps and threw his trash inside. As he turned to head towards the school, something caught his eye.

An object sat beside the trashcan, and curiously, he picked it up. It appeared to be a bug-like creature the color of flesh. It didn't respond to his touch and appeared to be dead. He studied it closely, the creature not appearing familiar as any he'd seen before.

"What are you doing here," the football coach, Coach Willis, otherwise known as 'The Mammoth' for his large size. Garfield jumped and turned towards the voice, placing the hand holding the bug-like thing behind his back.

"Eating lunch," he answered truthfully.

"Well, this ain't the cafeteria son," Willis told him.

"Yes, I know that," Garfield told him nervously, "Sorry sir. I'll just go now."

"You're…uh…I forget your name," Willis stopped him.

"Garfield," he answered, not wanting any more trouble.

"Right….I've seen you around before. You're not really into sports, are you?"

"I don't believe a person should run unless he's being chased," Garfield told him

"Being chased, eh," Coach Willis asked, "I like that." Garfield couldn't help but notice the wild gleam in the Coach's eyes. In fear, he quickly took off down the field and towards his next class, the hand holding the insect clenched tightly.. Maybe his science teacher would know what the creature was.

Shout-Outs:

DigitalGlowStick – Thank you for reviewing! You're the first…and only so far. Thank you for liking their OOCness. I was a bit worried about that. About the pairings, I do love BBRae, so I'll see what I can do.


	3. Just the Beginning

Notes: I know I took forever to update. I'll try to update more frequently if I can, but 'Crunch Time' has just started and it might be a bit difficult. Anyway, all words in '' are from the movie so I don't claim to have made of those up. They are quotes that come straight from the movie. If words are in '', yet there are some words in italics, it's because I changed those words. A lot of the quotes are shortened for the story as well.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to update at all, since it's been over a year since I've updated this. I will try to make the next few chapters longer.

Garfield slowed down to a walk as he neared the main building. Turning to the right and towards his next class, he barely avoided running into Raven, who appeared in front of him suddenly. Upon seeing the three books that she held, he decided that she had just returned from the library. She did that a lot if she wanted to get away from people. He had seen her leave the courtyard numerous times from his spot atop the bleachers.

"Move it," Raven growled at him. Laughing nervously, Garfield moved aside to let her pass. She turned right, in the direction of her locker, most likely to drop off some things before class, which she had with him.

When he reached his science class he immediately spotted the teacher and headed over, "Dr. Light!"

"Here," Dr. Light called out, "What do you need Garfield?" He ignored the laughs from some of the other students and went up to his teacher's desk. He held out the hand with the creature and opened it.

"I found this on the football field," Garfield explained, "I was hoping that you could tell me what it is."

"Hmmm," Dr. Light examined the object carefully, seemingly fascinated by the bug-like creature. He quickly walked over to a microscope set at the front desk and placed the creature underneath, "This doesn't make sense. This…thing, for lack of a better word, 'has a zone that only exists in the kidney of certain squid and octupi'. How can that be? This organism came from the sea."

"But 'this is Ohio'," Garfield said quietly.

"I think this is a new species," Dr. Light stated.

"Yeah, maybe it's from Raven's planet," Cyborg laughed, several of the jocks in the class laughing along with him.

Raven glared at him from where she was currently trying to ignore Terra, who had started talking to the girl the second Raven entered class.

"Shut up," she growled. When the class continued to laugh at her expense, she shoved Cyborg over, knocking over a beaker of water in the process. The class gasped as a bit of spilled water landed on the creature and it seemed to flicker to life.

Dr. Light's gaze landed on the aquarium at the back of the classroom. He quickly scooped up the creature, rushed to the back and dropped it inside. The rest of the class gathered around, both frightened and intrigued by what was going to happen.

At first, the creature didn't move, sinking to the bottom. Before it could touch the pebbles however, a pulse rushed through it and the creature quickly swam upwards. A few gasps sounded around the room.

Dr. Light stared, fascinated, before making a daring move. He slowly went right up to the aquarium and stuck his hand into the tank.

"What are you doing," Garfield asked in shock.

"I just want to feel it," Dr. Light spoke in a soft voice. His finger made contact with the creature. The wonder lasted only a moment as the creature turned its body and produced an exact copy of itself.

"It can replicate," Dr. Light said in intrigue. His finger inched closer to the creature, but teeth emerged from its formed mouth, "Da-" Dr. Light barely caught himself as the creature bit into his finger. His hand jerked out of the tank and he eyed the good-sized bite he had been given.

'Where did it get teeth,' Garfield questioned softly, trying to make sense of it all.

"You okay," Terra asked with worry in her voice.

"Just fine," Dr. Light answered, "It's not deep. Come on students. Let's get on with class. I'll send this creature to the University. Maybe they can figure out what it is."

Still standing quite close to the aquarium, Raven gazed at the creature, completely mesmerized at what had just happened.

Cyborg took a deep breath as he entered the poolroom. His eyes scanned the area, coming to a rest on Coach Willis, who stood at the side. He had to tell the coach now…he had to tell him that he was quitting the team.

Cyborg approached him slowly, and Coach Willis turned to acknowledge him, 'You know, Coach, I've just been thinking ahead and...I've decided to quit the team to concentrate on my academics...'

'Okay. Stan, we'll miss you,' Coach Willis said, turning his attention back to the swimmers.

'That's it?' Cyborg didn't try to hide his surprise. He had expected Coach Willis to do something, anything, to make him stay on the team.

'Well what do you want me to say? My star quarterback comes to me the day before we play the only team in the district that can _beat us_ telling me he doesn't want to play. There's something up with that. You do what you have to do.'

'Thanks for _understanding_ coach,' Cyborg told him, relief in his voice.

'What kind of human being would I be if I didn't?' Coach Willis replied with no hint of emotion in his voice.


End file.
